Once More, WithAGAIN?
by Periwinkle
Summary: CHAPT. 4 UP! The scoobies burst into song....wait again? This time, I’m using real songs from Broadway and movie musicals. *Post- First Date* B/S, X/A
1. Sunnydale Stubborn

Title: Once More, With...AGAIN??

  


Author: Periwinkle

  


Rating: PG 

  


Summary: The scooby burst into song....wait again? But this time, I'm using real songs from Broadway and movie musicals. *Post- First Date* Buffy/Spike, Xander/Anya

  


Feedback: Well duh! Oh course I want feedback!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy things, blah blah you know the deal. :-) I also don't own any songs from Broadway musicals. 

A/N: The song I'm using is to the tune of "Iowa Stubborn" from "The Music Man".

Enjoy!

  
  


Buffy was woken by the sound of annoying teenage voices and constant foot steps.

Buffy turned to her clock beside her bed. _9:36 in the morning. I really should be paid for this torture of having 14 people living with me in my house. _ Buffy let out an exasperated sigh and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers. Since it was Saturday and she didn't have to work, she had thought that she could sleep a little late, get some rest. But that was clearly impossible with 20 teenage girls in the house. She then got dressed and walked downstairs. There were a chorus of whining voices complaining about hungry they were and what was taking so long with the food. 

Buffy walked through the doorframe into the kitchen.

"Good morning all." Buffy said with a smile and was responded with quick hellos from everyone. She shared a soft glance with Spike but it was interrupted by Anya's loud voice.

"Andrew! How could you have trouble with Grill Cheese and eggs? They are not that hard to make!" Anya screamed at Andrew impatiently. 

"They are not *just* grill cheese and eggs! They are a umm.. a speacial way of cooking grill cheese and eggs! See what you do is take 5 slices of bacon and lay them on the cheese and-" 

"Thank you Martha Stewart, but we don't need a Cook's description guide. I guess someone's gonna have to go out and get breakfast." Xander sighed and turned to Willow.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll go with Kennedy to a deli or something." Willow nodded and made here way out the door.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her friends. But this was just a typical day since her home had turned into Casa Summers. She walked around the hallway and began to sing:

_Oh there's nothing halfway _

_about the Casa Summer's way to treat you_

_when we treat you_

_Which we may not do at all_

Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, Andrew, Kennedy and Spike then began to sing along with her swaying with the music but naturally continue what they were doing.__

_There's a Scooby Gang kind _

_ a speacial sarcastic attitude_

_ we never been without that we recall_

_We can be cold as the evil un-dead in the graveyards_

_If you ask about almost secret lives_

_And we're so by gad stubborn _

_that we could stand touching noses_

_ with an unrequited love and never see eye to eye._

_But what the heck? You're welcome _

_Join us at the graveyard_

_You can help us slay and have a good fight-_

_Ya save yourself_

_You really ought to give Sunnydale a try_

The music continued in the background as they all made there way into the living room were most of the potentials were. 

"Hey! Where's the food? We're starving!" Rona said to Buffy soon followed by a the girls agreeing with her verbally. 

"Food? You want food?" Buffy asked sincerely. And the girls responded in excited nods.

"Okay well maybe you should all go to the inn near main street. I'm sure they have a breakfast buffet. Heck, why don't you just stay there and wait for the First to pick you off one by one." Buffy replied coldly and was followed by Dawn to the couch who thought that Buffy was a little too harsh.

"I hate being human. It's pointless I mean none of my demon friends ever call, Halfrek never calls-" Anya's rant about her ex life was cut off by Spike.

"I thought Halfrek was dead ?" Spike raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"She wouldn't of came anyway." Anya said simply.

This time, everyone in the house sang:

_We can be cold as the evil un-dead in the graveyards_

_If you ask about almost secret lives_

Then their voices became softer and kinder:

_But we'll give you our love_

_And the support you need in it_

_If a loved one happened to die_

Anya then stopped the whole sweet-vibe that the song had taken on and sang:

_So what the hell, you're welcome_

_Glad to have you with us_

_Even though we may not ever mention it again_

_You really 'ought to give Sunnydale_

_ The Hellmouth, Sunnydale_

_The Bronze, Espresso Pump,_

_Bad Part of Town, Good Part of Town, _

_Sunnydale High, Revollo Drive._

_Ought to give Sunnydale a try!_

Everyone looked around at each other in amazement. It was happening again. 

"So...... does this usually happen in Sunnydale?" Vi asked wide-eyed.

A/N: So, do you like? Please, Please review. If nobody reviews, nobody will get updates. Tricky little vixen aren't I? :-) Oh and I'll give starbursts plus a turn with nekkid!Spike if you review (a little bribery never hurt anyone, did it?)


	2. Matchmaker Slayers

A/N: Thanks to all you who reviewed! You guys are the greatest! This chapter I'm using the tune of "Matchmaker" from Fiddler On The Roof.

Enjoy!

"What do we do now?" Dawn chewed at her nails. Buffy, and the scoobies were all in the living trying to figure out what was causing the new musical that was currently happening. 

"Well, it could be that Sweet demon, but when we sang, we didn't sing reused songs. We sang..." Willow turned to Kennedy with a confused look. "What did we sing again?"

"Iowa Stubborn." Everyone looked surprisingly at Spike. "From the 'Music Man'." 

"How did you now that?" Buffy raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Well...it was a famous musical in the sixties..." Spike tried to cover up his knowledge of the play. "And it was bloody stupid. Sodding Robert Preston. No interest. None at all." Spike added 

"Thank you Spike for that interesting explanation. But the real problem here is that we two very dangerous foes on the loose. The First could attack any second now. We must get rid of this as soon as possible and dear god I hope I don't burst into song right now." Giles said.

"Okay. Guess hitting the books is the plan. I'll go patrol." Buffy stood up and brushed off her jeans. Everyone nodded and went to get a book. Buffy walked out the door grabbing her leather coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe this actually, like happened last year. I mean everyone bursting into song? Kinda creepy." Vi hugged a pillow to her chest getting shivers down her spine.

"I know. And we could sing about anything right now. This is totally weird."Rona shook her head then taking a sip from her hot cocoa. 

"You guys? Can't you see this a great experience? We are actually witnessing something evil other than the First or vampires. I think it's quite exciting." Molly smiled and stood up.

"Since when are you so interested in being in danger, Molly? We could all die. I mean, who knows what this singing thing could do?" Rona said logically.

"Yes! But think about it. One of us. A slayer. The Chosen one. How fantastic is that!" Molly shouted in excitement.

"You know, you're right Molly! We should be happy about this! It's our destiny! I wonder who would be the slayer. But who would they chose?" Vi asked.

"Maybe there's a matchmaker to match the slayer title to a potential. Maybe the Powers That Be???" Molly suggested. 

"Powers That Be? Please." Rona snickered.

"Well someone has to choose who is the chosen one." Molly then found herself bursting into song:

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_Make me the slayer_

_Throw me a stake_

_make me strong_

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_Make your choice soon_

_And make me the chosen one_

Vi then started to sing standing up slowly.__

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_I'll bring the bow_

_You bring the vamp_

_stupid and slow_

_Make me the slayer_

_For I'm longing to be _

_the leader of all I see_

Molly:

_For safety_

_Make me a warrior_

Vi:

_For slaying_

_Make me quick and fast_

Molly and Vi: __

_For me well,_

_I wouldn't holler if I was stronger than any thing!_

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker _

_Make me a slayer_

_Throw me a stake_

_make me strong_

_Night after night_

_I feel so empty inside_

_so make a me destiny_

_of my own_

"Since when are you so excited to be a slayer, Vi? You were terriiffed in the graveyard. You couldn't even handle a good vampire." Rona asked Vi while Molly chuckled. 

" And Molly, you're so crazy about notes, you take notes when Buffy is eating lunch." Rona pointed out to Molly and it was Vi's turn to laugh.

"Why shouldn't want to be prepared?" Molly fought back getting in Rona's face.

"Have you forgotten the fact that slayer powers come with a price? You don't have a normal life any more, you may die any day and you can't just quit if you don't like it. It's a job." Rona explained.

"I think we're ready." Molly said still unsure.

"Oh you are you?" Rona went over to Molly and started to sing.

_Molly, oh Molly_

_you're the new chosen one_

_You're strong!_

_You're quick!_

_But you might just die..._

_But you're in the good fight and you're the slayer_

_true? true!_

_You may not get a boyfriend_

_you may not have a life_

_but only when you're slaying-_

_So you're alright!_

Soon Rona walked over to Vi, preparing to scare her about her destiny.__

_Vi! Oh Vi!_

_Congratulations to you!_

_You're fast!_

_You're chosen!_

_That is to slay and die_

_But you can handle and fight_

_Right? Right!_

_Did you except this to be fun_

_Well I, the powers do the best I can_

_Even if you're young_

_can't fight_

_not mature_

_just glad you have a plan for life! _

Molly and Vi were shocked and scared and began to rethink their excitement for becoming a slayer.

Molly:

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_You know that I'm still very young_

_please take you're time_

Vi:

_Up to this minute_

_I misunderstood_

_That I could stuck for good_

Vi, Molly:

_Dear Powers_

_She that I live_

_Remember_

_it's hard to die_

_It's not that selfish-_

Rona, Vi, Molly:

_It's just that I'm terrified! _

Rona, Vi, Molly:

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_Plan me no plans_

_I'm in no rush_

_Maybe I've learned_

_Being a slayer_

_a girl can get burned_

_So bring me no stake_

_don't make me strong_

_Don't make quick_

_Unless I'm prepared!_

A/N: For some reason, I really liked this chapter. I'm proud! :-) I promise that I'll get some Spuffy and Xanya in the next few chapters. I have something very fun in mind. Also, if you would like to make any suggestions with songs, please do tell. But remember only MUSICAL songs are taken. Also, please review! I am still giving out starbursts and a turn with nekkid!Spike. :-) I will update sooner if you review! ;-)


	3. If I were a Bell

Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions. As I promised, I'm gonna have some Spuffy and Xanya in this and next chapter. In this chapter I'm using the tune of "If I Were A Bell" from "Guys and Dolls". Enjoy!

  


Buffy wondered in the graveyard, bored and tired. She just wanted to get out of the house, be alone to herself. The graveyard was awful slow tonight, and there were hardly any vampires or demons. Well it seemed to be okay. She had a lot of things on her mind. The First, who was probably planning an attack and regrouping, this annoying musical extravaganza which might or might not be Sweet, the potentials living in her house which soon turned into a dorm room, Spike-. The most thing that was on her mind was Spike. She had told him she wasn't ready for him not to be here. But what did that mean? Was it the war she's concerned about and he's the strongest warrior? Did she love him? Buffy stopped in her tracks when she thought of that. _Oh my god I think I love-_

  


Buffy's train of thought was cut of by a vampire who kicked her in the face. Buffy fell backwards and attacked the vampire, soon dusting him. There were four more and she ran over where another one was present and kicked him and sent him flying into a gravestone. All of a sudden she saw a certain bleached blonde vampire punching two vampires and dusting them soon. 

  


"Spike? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Spike who stalked over to her.

  


"Well thought you could use some help in the good ol' good fight, so I dropped by." Spike said casually.

  


"Oh well the graveyard seems dead so do you want to go get a drink or something?" Buffy asked looking at him with a hopeful smile. Then realization struck her. Oh my god did I just ask Spike on a date? No not a date just a drink. Yeah just a drink right? 

  


"Sure. Glad to." Spike said returning the smile. Buffy felt relieved. Good, maybe he didn't think it was a date and why am I so worried about this?

  


"Great. Just don't want to go home with all the potentials right now. Kinda want to escape." Buffy shrugged as they walked towards the way to a bar.

  


"I get that." Spike smirked and the walked in comfortable silence together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that part were the guys like 'Was like Yay or Nay?' he was like 'Which one means yes?' And Robin Hood goes 'Yay'. That was soooooo funny!" Buffy almost fell out of her chair laughing at her own joke. Spike chuckled and took another swing of his beer. Obviously Buffy was very drunk.

  


"So you're a big fan of Mel Brooks I see?" Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow.

  


"Of course! I loved all of his movies! Back in highschool, me, Will, and Xander would always have movie nights and we would always watch movies like that."

Buffy took another sip of her beer.

  


"You know, I think I'm a little drunk." Buffy giggled and hiccuped.

  


"Well love we better get back home again. Sober you up." Spike got up to leave but Buffy pulled him back down, grabbing his arm. 

  


"But I don't want to leave. I'm having too much fun!" Buffy stuck out her bottom lip. "Aren't you having fun?" Buffy looked at Spike sugguestfully and that gave Spike the signal to take her back home. 

  


"C'mon luv, I think you had a little too much to drink." Spike got up and took Buffy by the hand to stand up.

  


"All right. Fine." Buffy stomped out the door and Spike followed her.

  


Buffy started to spin laughing and looking up at the sky. Spike looked at her total concern and stopped her.

"Spike....you look so good tonight..." Buffy looked at Spike with lust and fire and Spike felt it too.

  


"How do I look?" Buffy asked curiously

  


"Beautiful as always." Spike smiled up at her and Buffy stepped closer up to him so their lips were barely touching.

  


"Spike." Buffy whispered then crushing her mouth with his. The kiss became more passionate and deeper as their tongues danced.. Spike broke the kiss with a confused look and then steadied himself.

"Buffy are you feeling all right?" Spike asked.

  


"Ask me how do I feel?" Buffy then started to sing.

  


_Ask me now that we're cozy and clinging,_

_Well Spike, all I can say is if I were a bell, I'd be ringing._

_From the moment we kissed tonight,_

_That's the way I just got to behave._

  


Buffy started dancing around outside as she sang to Spike with excitement.__

  


_Boy if I were a lamp I'd light,_

_And if I were a banner I'd wave._

_Ask me how do I feel,_

_Little me with my boring slayer feelings,_

_Well sir, all I can say is if I were a gate I'd be swinging,_

_And if I were a watch I'd start popping my springs,_

_Or if I were a bell I'd go ding, dong, ding, dong, ding!_

  
  
  


_Ask me how do I feel from this chemistry lesson I'm learning._

_Well sir, all I can say is if I were a bridge I'd be burning._

_Yes, I knew my moral would crack,_

_From the wonderful way that you looked._

_Boy if I were a duck I'd crack,_

_And if I were a goose I'd be cooked._

  
  


_Ask me how do I feel,_

_Ask me now that we're fondly caressing._

Buffy drew closer to Spike caressing his cheek with tender care.

  


_Pal, if I were a salad I know I'd be splashing my dressing._

_Ask me how to describe this whole beautiful thing,_

_Well if I were a bell I'd go ding, dong, ding, dong, ding!_

Buffy almost fell on the ground but Spike caught her, luckily. 

  


"Luv, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing . Now we really need to go home." Spike dragged Buffy by the arm as she reluctantly followed him home.

  


"God. Who died and made you responsible?" Buffy rolled her eyes and Spike let out a deep sigh.

  


TBC....

  


A/N: Review, Review! I promise Xanya in the next chapter. :-) Remember, suggestions are welcome. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Anya's Lament

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Your suggestions are very helpful and I will keep them in mind. :-) I'm going to use the tune of "Adelaide's Lament" from "Guys and Dolls". I know another Guys and Dolls song, but I thought that this song just fitted in with the storyline. Enjoy! 

  
  


Anya sat in Buffy's bedroom reading a Cosmo magazine, particularly an article about people sometimes having colds because they felt lonely and had not had sex in a long time. The article was written by some psychologist and it was rather interesting to Anya because Anya had developed a cold and felt the same way. Then she heard a small knock on the door.

  


"Come in." She said still reading her magazine casually. It turned out to be Xander and Anya threw the magazine down but keeping the place were she left off.

  


"So Harris. Did you burst into your own little song yet?" Anya asked as she sat up on the bed. Xander took this as an invitation for him to sit next her and he scooted next to the ex-vengeance demon.

  


"Nope not yet but I have a feeling that might happen soon." Xander answered.

  


"Me neither. This musical didn't really give me a solo song yet. Hopefully I'll get one soon." Anya shrugged.

  


"Hopefully? Bursting into song isn't the greatest thing to do An." Xander pointed out giving her a disbelieving look.

  


'Well Harris, I'm a big fan of musicals and- hey don't touch my magazine!" Xander lifted up the magazine on the bed and Anya sneezed. 

  


"Good bless you. Anya you have a cold?" Xander said still looking at the article while Anya attempted to take out of Xander's hands.

  


"Yeah well doesn't everybody once in a while- ACHOOOOOO!" Anya sneezed loudly as she grabbed a tissue.

  


"Well, well. Let's see what we have here. Dr. Lee Ann Walsh says that 'a lonely, single not having an intimate or romantic moment in over 4-6 months can develop a cold."

Xander looked at Anya with wide eyes. "So uh....you haven't...well that's interesting." Xander laughed nervously and put the book down.

  


"Well have you Xander?" Anya lifted her eyebrows.

  


"Well...yea- okay no." Xander shifted uncomfortably. " Well I better get going. I think the uh...Potentials are probably not trustworthy alone with sharp objects and breakable...things. So see you later." Xander quickly walked out the door leaving Anya alone. Anya shrugged and picked up her magazine. 

  


"It says here:" Anya started then to sing while reading the magazine article.

  
  


_The average unmarried female,_

_Basically insecure,_

_Due to some long frustration may react,_

_With psychosomatic symptoms,_

_Difficult to endure,_

_Affecting the upper respiratory tract._

  


_In other words,_

_Just from waiting around for that plain little hot moment,_

_A person can develop a cold._

_You can spray her wherever you figure the streptococci lurk,_

_You can give her a shot for whatever she's got,_

_But it just won't work._

_If she's tired of getting the fish eye from the scooby gang,_

_A person can develop a cold._

  


"It says here:" Anya paced around the room with the magazine in her hands.__

  


_The female remaining single,_

_Just in the intimate sense,_

_Shows a neurotic tendency. See Note._

_(spoken)Tendency see note?_

_Oh, "see note!"_

_Chronic, organic syndromes,_

_Toxic or hypertense,_

_Involving the eye, the ear, the nose, and throat._

  


_In other words just from worrying whether you'll ever get married or not,_

_A person can develop a cough._

_You can feed her all day with the Vitamin A and the Bromo fizz,_

_But the medicine never gets anywhere near where the trouble is._

_If she's tired of getting a kind of name for herself s and the name nice,_

_A person can develop a cough._

  


_And furthermore,_

_Just being a vengeance demon and not back and forth,_

_A person can develop La grippe._

  
  


_When they get on the train for Niagra,_

_And she can hear church bells chime,_

_The compartment is air conditioned,_

_And the mood sublime,_

_Then Xander leaves you at the altar for the fourteen time,_

_A person can develop La grippe,_

_La grippe,_

_La post nasal drip,_

_With the wheezes,_

_And the sneezes,_

_And a sinus that's really a pip!_

_From a lack of community property and a feeling she's getting too old,_

_A person can develop a big, bad, cold!_

  


Anya sneezed loudly and fell on her back feeling horrible. _Well, guess I shouldn't of wished for a solo_.

  
  


A/N: Remember: Review Review! It is the thing to do! Great now I'm bursting into song. :-)


End file.
